


Frame By Frame

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's back in New Jersey, and Steve is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frame By Frame

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2011: pictures. You have been warned.

Danny is in New Jersey.

Danny’s in New Jersey, and Steve is breathing through his panic. He’ll be back – he swore he’d be back, and Steve knows the difference between Danny saying something to appease him and actually meaning it, and the way he’d cupped Steve’s face in his hands and kissed him again and again as he repeated the words are definitely the latter. It doesn’t help the knee-jerk clench of fear in Steve’s gut, though, because Danny’s going back to New Jersey to help Rachel pack up the last of the things they’d collected there before things had fallen apart again, and if Danny had gotten back with her once...

Steve closes his eyes and firmly tells his panic to shut the hell up. Danny and Rachel had come to an amicable end this time, both realizing that they were terrible for each other, and they’d agreed to move back to Hawaii for reasons that Steve can’t even pretend to understand. Danny had returned in the interim, slipping back into his place in Five-0 as if he hadn’t been gone for two months, and he hadn’t been back a week before he was lounging on Steve’s couch, sipping at a beer. They had talked like they always had, and Steve had been halfway through a slightly exaggerated recounting of his first case after getting out of prison when Danny had interrupted him by leaning over and kissing him soundly.

The shock had worn off and Steve had reciprocated eagerly, and Danny had moved out of his shitty hotel room and into Steve’s house, and things have been great since.

But now Danny is on a flight back towards Rachel, and it’s definitely one of those things that Steve can’t help feeling, the way he keeps jerking himself out of sleep, reaching blindly for someone who isn’t there. Steve sighs the fourth time it happens, rolling over to blink blearily at the clock. It’s not even one in the morning; tomorrow is going to be hell if he doesn’t find a way to get to sleep soon.

Steve blows out a frustrated breath and squeezes his eyes shut. When he opens them again a moment later, his gaze falls on the picture on the bedstand. Kono had snapped it about a month ago; they’d ended up on the beach behind Steve’s house after finishing up an exhausting case, and after a few beers, Danny had gotten looser, freer with his touches and affections. The picture is of Steve lounging on a blanket near the fire they’d started, Danny draped across him, his head tucked against Steve’s chest and an arm snugly across Steve’s waist. They’re smiling at each other like there’s nobody else for miles, fond and happy and a little ridiculous.

Steve stares at the picture as he recalls later that night, after Chin and Kono had gone home, when they’d made their way upstairs and spent all the time in the world touching and kissing and moving with each other, almost gentle and sweet, like an affirmation they hadn’t known they had needed. Steve smiles a little, feeling the ghost of Danny’s fingers across his chest, down his arms, on his hips.

Danny hadn’t stopped there, no, he’d reached over and taken Steve’s cock in his hand and stroked smoothly, working his hand until Steve was panting and thrusting up against him. Steve groans at the memory, sliding a hand down into his boxers and repeating the action now, pumping his fist up and down as he stares at the picture and remembers. He thinks about how Danny had smiled into his shoulder, how he’d slid his way down Steve’s body, how he’d leaned over and licked the very tip of Steve’s cock again and again until Steve was begging-

Steve gasps and comes all over his hand, staring wide-eyed at the picture on the bedstand. He looks at it as his breathing slows and his heart rate drops back towards normal. He sees the affection in Danny’s eyes, in every line of his body, in the way their legs are tangled together. He remembers how it had felt to comb his fingers through Danny’s hair, how Danny had huffed against his chest without actually minding. He recalls the feel of Danny’s lips against his own as he’d gotten out of the Camaro at the airport today, the way he’d whispered _be right back_ against Steve’s lips before heading inside.

Steve smiles drowsily at the picture. _Be right back_.

Danny will be home soon.


End file.
